After You Go
by summerdesire
Summary: Yunho selingkuh dengan wanita lain? Apa alasannya? Bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? (FF YUNJAE/Yunho x Jaejoong/YAOI)


Ini Fanfic lama. Mungkin temen2 udah ada yg pernah baca di facebookku ^^ Bahasanya juga masih acak-kadut hihi happy read! ^^

[Author POV]

Seorang pria cantik menyusuri koridor apartement kekasihnya. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya. Selesai berkutat dengan mata kuliah yang amat padat tadi, ia menyempatkan diri menyambangi apartement sang kekasih. Mari berhitung, sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya? Oh, satu minggu. Cukup lama dan begitu rindu dirinya pada tambatan hatinya itu. Belum lagi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Pria tadi, bernama Kim Jaejoong telah menapakkan kaki di depan pintu berwarna coklat marun. Buru – buru ia menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Hanya ia dan kekasihnya, Yunho yang mengetahui kode keamanan pintu masuk ini. Lalu ia bergegas mendekati kamar Yunho. Di jam – jam segini, kekasih tampannya itu sibuk mengetik laporan kantornya. Baru saja tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu kamar, namun tiba – tiba terdengar suara aneh dari dalam sana. Suara aneh? Dideskripsikan lebih rinci, tepatnya suara itu semacam desahan – desahan kenikmatan. Hati Jaejoong langsung terjun bebas mendengarnya. Kakinya lemas. Tidak mungkin kan?

"Yunho…oppaa…arghh…dee..perrr" desahan seorang wanita begitu menyayat relung hati Jaejoong.

"Y..yee..menungging Soo..ae-ya..ahh.."

Suara Yunho?

Yah, tidak salah lagi. Hati Jaejoong semakin meringis. Tanpa permisi, bulir – bulir air matanya mengalir. Sakit. Tidak ingin larut dalam rasa sakit, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk enyah dari sana. Saking cepatnya melangkah, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sup Soondae yang ia bawakan untuk Yunho terjatuh di lantai ruang nonton.

Sakit. Apa salahnya? Apakah dalam jangka waktu satu seminggu saja Yunho berpaling secepat ini darinya? Ya. Dia memang orang tidak mampu. Tidak pantas bersanding dengan Yunho yang bersinar bagai bintang di langit. Dia juga gay, penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi_ apa hanya karena alasan itu Yunho_? Ah. Lelah. Otaknya sungguh lelah. Belum kelar urusan kuliahnya, sekarang timbul lagi masalah baru. Jaejoong terus menangis hingga memasuki _**subway**_ untuk pulang ke kos – kosannya. Ia tidak perduli terhadap pandangan orang – orang di sekitarnya.

-ooo-

"Kamu kenapa honey?" suara serak – serak basah Sooae membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata wanita berbadan sekal itu telah terjaga dari tidurnya. Yunho yang bersandar pada sandaran ranjang mengubah posisinya mencium kening Sooae sekilas.

"Anniya, gwenchana jagi" jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"Yakin?" ulang Sooae. Yunho mengangguk mantap. Sooae yang masih dalam keadaan bugil menjatuhkan pantatnya di paha Yunho. Berpangku sensasional sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pelan hidung Sooae.

"Jangan mulai lagi, jagi. Aku capek sekali" Sooae mengerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan aksi protes.

"Oppa pelit. Ayolaaah~ sekali lagi. Bibir lubangku sudah berteriak – teriak minta di masukin punya oppa yang besar" Sooae merajuk manja sembari menggenggam junior Yunho yang sebenarnya pula sudah ereksi karena terangsang.

"Anni, jagi. Mianhae ne? Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Lalu harus kembali berhadapan dengan net-book. Ada beberapa laporan kantor yang harus aku revisi kembali"

"Ya sudahlah kalau itu mau oppa. Aku pakai baju saja" ujar Sooae memelas. Sebetulnya,ia kurang suka mendengar penolakan Yunho. Yunho mengusap kepala Sooae.

Di dalam kamar mandi guyuran air shower berdecakkan melumuri kepala dan tubuh Yunho. Ia memejamkan mata. Rindu. Ia rindu pada Jaejoong. Entah mengapa, dadanya berubah menjadi sesak. Ia memuntahkan deru napasnya. Jaejoong_ ah TIDAK! Ia harus mencoba menghapus nama itu dari otaknya. Hanya ada Sooae sekarang. Yang bisa memberikannya kepuasan birahi dan curahan kasih sayang lewat nafsu yang mereka rengkuh. Sooae adalah sekretaris barunya di kantor. Sekretaris Yunho yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena harus mengekori suaminya yang pindah tugas. Dan hari ini, adalah hari ke-tiga Yunho bercinta liar dengan Sooae.

Selesai mandi, ia membuka pintu. Sooae telah berpakaian lengkap dan masih terlentang di ranjang. Wanita itu tertidur pulas. Dipandangnya tirai kamarnya. Belum ditutup. Selalu begini. Ah, Sooae memang tidak bisa diandalkan untuk mengurusi masalah penataan rumah. Berinisiatif pada masalah kecil begini saja tidak becus. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Yunho bergegas menutup tirai itu. Dilihatnya sekilas, cahaya matahari perlahan mulai meredup di ufuk barat. Jaejoong_ apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Yunho kesal sendiri begitu bayangan wajah Jaejoong berkelabat di benaknya. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana bisa? Ia memukul kaca transparan itu kasar sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian santai, Yunho keluar dari kamar. Langkah kakinya tercekat, kala matanya tersita pada bungkusan plastik basah di karpetnya. Ia memungut bungkusan itu lalu mengendusnya pelan. Hum, wangi soondae. Tapi siapa? Dibukanya bungkusan itu. Surprise! Benar saja. Semangkuk kertas sup soondae. Apakah Jaejoong? Jangan – jangan Jaejoong_? Perasaan bersalah mulai bergerilya di hati Yunho.

-ooo-

Jaejoong bersandar mengamati kalimat demi kalimat yang tertuang di lembaran catatannya. Besok ada tes. Tapi, pikirannya juga melayang – layang mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Air matanya menetes, dadanya sesak. Ia kelimpungan sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tega mengkhianatinya? Harusnya Yunho **_to the point_** saja jika memang ingin memutuskan jalinan tali asmara mereka. Tidak! Kim Jae Joong tidak boleh menangis hanya karena masalah cinta! Jaejoong mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum getir menerima ini semua.

Pukul delapan malam. Jaejoong meringkuk di karpet kamarnya. Ranjang atau tempat tidur-pun dia tidak punya. Sungguh miris. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Jaejoong berusaha mati – matian untuk berhemat dan membeli barang yang benar – benar dibutuhkan saja. Jaejoong juga mengambil kerja sampingan setengah hari di salah satu restoran pizza. Meski berpacaran dengan Yunho yang notabene berasal dari kalangan berada tapi ia tidak pernah mengadahkan tangan untuk meminta uang pada pria itu.

Aduh, perutnya keroncongan. Lapar. Dari tadi pagi ia belum makan sama sekali. Ia mengecek lipatan dompetnya. Hanya beberapa lembar uang won. Uang itu akan digunakan untuk membayar tagihan modem. Ya. Waktu itu Yunho yang membelikan laptop beserta seperangkat modem. Katanya, agar Jaejoong lebih praktis dan dipermudah dalam mengerjakan tugas – tugas kampusnya. Air matanya mengalir lagi untuk kesekian kali mengingat hal itu.

"Yunho, aku kangen sama kamu…" ucap Jaejoong lirih sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya tertutup rapat.

-ooo-

"Oppa! Wajahmu pucat. Udah makan belum?" pekik Sooae kala menyambut kedatangan Yunho di ruang kerjanya. Yunho menatap Sooae sekilas.

"Sudah kok honey" dusta Yunho. Makan? Ah, siapa yang mau memasakkan untuknya? Tidak ada Jaejoong_ Jaejoong?! AH! Sialan! Kenapa teringat pria itu lagi? Kesal Yunho.

"Yang benar?" selidik Sooae. Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Oppa, ciuman menggairahkan di pagi hari" manja Sooae. Ia memejamkan mata lalu memonyongkan bibirnya seksi. Yunho menelan air liurnya berulang kali melihatnya. Bibir tebalnya mendaratkan diri sempurna di permukaan bibir Sooae.

CUP

"Nggghh…ahhh…." Desah Sooae amat menggoda. Seolah sengaja memperbudak Yunho agar menyalurkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari sekedar sebuah ciuman bibir. Yunho terbius lalu mendudukkan Sooae di atas meja kerjanya. Mereka saling mengeksploitasi birahi gairah masing – masing. Yunho sudah tercebur ke dalam pesona bercinta Sooae. Ia lupa pada Jaejoong. Kekasihnya sendiri. Garis bawahi kata 'kekasihnya'. Karena faktanya, status Jaejoong bukan mantannya.

Selingkuh. Yunho berselingkuh bukan? Tega sekali dia.

-ooo-

Yunho menggeliat pelan. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Ah, dia telanjang bulat. Lalu wanita di atas tubuhnya? Sooae. Sama. Telanjang bulat. Bulu – bulu halus kemaluan Sooae menggelitik permukaan kulit perut Yunho. Mereka berdua bertumpu di atas sofa ruang kerja Yunho. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 1 siang? Astaga, semenjak tiba dikantor tadi pagi Yunho belum melakukan rutinitas kantor sedikit-pun. Lekas ia bangunkan Sooae untuk berbenah diri. Kurang lebih lima belas menit, mereka telah berpakaian lengkap.

"Oppa, aku lapar" rengek Sooae.

"Iya aku juga"

"Ayo makan siang"

"Emmh, oke. Kamu mau makan apa jagi?"

"Makanan Itali. Ah, pizza. Restoran pizza yang dekat Pusat Perbelanjaan Blue Pink itu oppa. Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Tunggu_ itu kan tempat kerja Jaejoong.

"Yah! Oppa Kok diam saja sih? Mau tidak?" Sooae agak membentak. Bola mata memelas Sooae membuat Yunho mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"**_Let's go_**" Sooae menarik tangan Yunho.

**Yunho's car**

Sooae keranjingan mengatur tatanan rambut pirangnya. Sementara Yunho sibuk melajukan kemudi mobilnya. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu Jaejoong?_** Shift**_ Jaejoong kan mulai dari siang sampai sore. Pertanyaan 'bagaimana' dan 'bagaimana' terus berputar di otaknya. Saking kalutnya, keringat dingin mengucur di kepalanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan senang dan hangat menyusup di hati Yunho. Apa artinya ini?

"Oppa~ sesudah dari restoran, kita mampir ke salon yah. Terus makan nasi dan daging serta sayuran yah pokoknya cari makanan berat supaya kenyangnya afdol. Oke oppa?"Sooae mengeluarkan _**wink**_nya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak masak saja jagi? Nanti kita ke supermarket membeli bahan – bahannya. Aku rasa itu lebih higenis" saran Yunho bijak. Yang diberi tahu langsung menekuk wajahnya kesal. Apa – apaan itu?

"Ya oppa! Enak saja nyuruh – nyuruh aku! Memangnya aku pembantu? Plis deh yah. Zaman semodern ini apa masih masih level unruk M-E-M-A-S-A-K? Mending kita menggunakan jasa _**delivery order**_. Cepat dan terjamin. HUH!" Sooae melawan angkuh. Yunho diam saja. Ini dia, sisi diri Sooae yang lain yang baru ia ketahui. Berbeda. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Jaejoong. Tanpa diminta pun, Jaejoong pasti akan menghidangkan masakan yang lezat dengan tulus dan penuh cinta. Tidak pernah mengeluh dan membantah perkataan Yunho.

"YA! Oppa! Oppa ngambek? Maafin Sooae, ya. Sooae lepas kontrol barusan. Ngga ada maksud sama sekali" Sooae mulai bergerak liar menjamahi pinggiran bibir Yunho.

"Sooae-a, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini sekarang. Aku lagi menyetir"

"Oppa~ maafkan Sooae plis"

"Iya iya" Yunho menghela napas. Malas berdebat dengan Sooae. Ah~Jaejoong_ Nama itu perlahan menghiasi pikiran Yunho.

"Jaejoong-a!, antarkan _**pizza**_, _**root beer**_ dan **_french fries_** ini ke meja nomor delapan! Ppalihae!" teriak Junsu, koki pizza tertampan di tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Iya, Su. Bawel sekali kau ini" Jaejoong meraih nampi coklat itu. Ia berjalan keluar dapur. Rasa sakit mendera rongga kepalanya sejak tadi. Dari hari kemarin ia memang belum menyantap apapun. Paling hanya meneguk setengah cangkir kuah sup hangat sisa Junsu.

Hufh Hafh Hufh.

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur langkah kakinya yang agak sempoyongan.

"Ini nona, tuan" senyum Jaejoong ramah sembari menaruh pesanan beraneka ragam itu di atas meja.

"Terima kasih" ucap nyonya tadi. Sepertinya sepasang suami – istri. Penampilan mereka pun parlente. Orang konglomerat. Restoran ini memang termasuk dalam kategori kelas atas.

"Sama – sama" Jaejoong kembali ke belakang dapur.

Baru saja ingin menjatuhkan pantatnya dia atas kursi, Changmin menghampirinya.

"Jae! Ada pelanggan lagi di meja nomor dua puluh! Tolong gantikan aku sementara. Duh, aku sudah tidak tahan nih" Changmin loncat – loncat pelan sambil kedua tangannya menyingkap bokongnya.

"Kau kenapa min?" tanya Jaejoong lemah.

"Panggilan alam. Sudah diujung nih. Tolong aku yah" Jaejoong menangkap maksud perkataan Changmin.

"Baiklah. Sudah cepat sana. Jangan sampai kelepasan di celana" kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomapta" Changmin melesat secepat kilat ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai. Lemas sekali. Mungkin tenaganya hanya tersisa 40% lagi. Tidak tahan, ia melangkah sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangan pualamnya menggenggam buku nota pesanan.

TAP TAP TAP

Meja 20_

"Annyeong hasseyo. Selamat datang. Dengan Kim Jaejoong di sini. Anda ingin memesan apa?" Jaejoong masih menunduk. Deru napasnya menghangat. Diam – diam , Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong. Meski pria cantik itu sedang menunduk, tapi Yunho hapal benar perawakan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Hati Yunho langsung cenat – cenut. Pikiran macam apa itu?

"Ya! Kau punya sopan santun kan? Tatap mata ku jika sedang berbicara!" bentak Sooae. Sontak, beberapa pasang mata tergerak untuk melirikkan mata ke sumber kegaduhan kecil itu. Yunho membisu. Ia bingung ingin membela Jaejoong atau Sooae. Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Jujur, ia ingin sekali mengangkat wajahnya. Ah, tapi sulit sekali. Terasa lengket.

"Pelayanan macam apa ini, huh? Tidak becus" Sooae mendumel kesal.

"Maaf nona. Saya sedang tidak enak badan" Diam sejenak.

Sooae masih menggumam tidak jelas. Dan Yunho? Ia mati kutu. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aduh. perut Jaejoong seperti diaduk – aduk. Ia mual. Tidak bisa_

"Alasan saja! Ya sudah. Aku mau pesan_"

"HUWEEEK" perkataan Sooae terpotong.

Muntahan Jaejoong bersimbah di wajah serta blazernya. Ia murka dan _**shock**_. Yunho terkejut juga menyaksikannya. Buru – buru Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Bodoh! Kenapa bisa kelepasan? Tamatlah riwayatnya!

PLAK

Tamparan panas mendarat sempurna di pipi Jaejoong. Perih. Biarlah, ia sudah siap menerima konsekuensinya.

"Maafkan aku nona" Jaejoong membungkuk berulang kali sambil sesekali tangannya menyeka remah cair di sekitar bibirnya.

PLAK

"Tatap mata orang itu jika kau sedang berbicara! Tidak sopan! _**SHIT**_! Bau sekali!" Restoran itu berubah menjadi arena adu-mulut. Kelakuan Sooae jelas menunjukkan bahwa dirinya seperti orang yang tidak berpendidikan. Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

_**THERE**_

Pertama kali, mata besarnya berbenturan dengan tatapan Yunho. Hati Jaejoong kandas. Dia tidak mimpi kan? Tidak. Ini nyata. Jadi_ inikah wanita itu? Wanita yang membuat Yunho mengkhianati hubungan mereka? Jaejoong menyeka air matanya yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata. Tatapan mata Yunho masih sama seperti dulu. Menghanyutkan dirinya. Tidak. Jaejoong tidak kuat berada di sini.

"Maafkan aku nona. Permisi" Jaejoong beranjak ke belakang.

"OPPA! Keterlaluan cowok itu!" Sooae mendidih. Ia mencak – mencak kesal! Seumur – umur, belum ada orang yang berani memunthakan wajah indahnya. Yunho tidak mempedulikan ocehan Sooae. Pandangannya terus melekat ke arah Jaejoong pergi. Rahangnya mengetat. Sendi – sendi ototnya menegang. Jaejoong_

**Jaejoong's side**

Jaejoong menangis sesenggukkan di ruangan kecil sebelah toilet pria. Tempat yang strategis untuk menumpahkan isakkan tangisnya. Ruangan ini memang kedap suara. Apa salahnya? Yunho, apa kau jenuh padaku? Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Membenahi hubungan kita? Aku lelah Yunho jika harus seperti ini. Sakit. Hatiku sakit seperti diiris – iris oleh pisau. Sejujurnya… aku masih mencintaimu. Jaejoong bergelut telak dengan sudut presepsi benaknya.

Sudah pukul lima sore. Jaejoong menukarkan seragam kerjanya. Hari ini ada kuliah malam.

"Kau beruntung Jaejoong-a, manager sedang tidak berada di sini" celetuk Junsu. Mendengarnya, otomatis Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya melipat seragam.

"Manager tahu pun aku tidak keberatan. Aku siap dipecat. Beri tahu saja beliau"

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong? Menurutmu, aku akan memberitahukannya pada manager? Miccheo! Aku setia kawan, Jae! Aku tidak akan melakukannya" sergah Junsu. Hening sejenak. Jaejoong kembali menyambung kegiatannya.

"Tidak Su. Bukan itu maksudku. Kau salah menafsirkannya. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Soal yang tadi aku khilaf. Baiklah, aku pergi ke kampus dulu. Annyeong"

Di atas _**subway**_, hati Jaejoong bertekad ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Siapa yang mau dikhianati seperti ini? Terang – terangan dan tanpa penjelasan berarti pula. Jujur, Jaejoong merasa statusnya digantung oleh Yunho. Jaejoong mengobok saku celananya untuk mengambil cellphone. Ia rasa ini yang terbaik.

**Satu minggu kemudian…**

**Yunho's apartement**

Yunho terbangun dari tidur paginya. Ia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Ah, sudah tujuh hari lamanya ia tidak berhubungan badan dengan Sooae. Sooae, gadis rendahan itu selalu berusaha mencuri ruang titik utama birahi Yunho. Tapi sayang, selalu gagal. Usahanya setiap malam menelepon Yunho untuk mengajaknya bercinta pun nihil. Yunho berusaha menghindar dari kungkungan Sooae. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Ia berjalan, mematut dirinya di depan cermin lemarinya. URAKAN. Satu kata tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Yunho sekarang. Tidak terusrus sama sekali. Bulu – bulu halus tumbuh di sekitar rahang dan di atas bibirnya, tubuhnya juga mengurus. Akhir – akhir ini semangat hidup Yunho menguap entah ke mana. Pekerjaan kantor terbengkalai, makan tidak teratur, pulang malam hari dengan bau kental soju di sekujur tubuhnya. Semua itu bermula dari pesan singkatnya dari Jaejoong. Ditatapnya kembali layar **_cell-phonenya_**.

From : nae boojae

_'Yun, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini sekarang juga. Aku lelah Yun. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku hancur. Sore itu, aku memergokimu sedang bercinta dengan perempuan_ entahlah mungkin perempuan yang berada di restoran tadi. Maaf, kalau aku lancang. Kisah kita cukup sampai di sini. Jangan pernah mencoba menghubungiku. Atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku'_

Yunho mengurai senyum aneh seperti orang gila. Setiap malam, ia menyempatkan waktu ke diskotik, menenggak berbotol – botol soju sembari menatap isi pesan singkat Jaejoong. Miris bukan? Ternyata, hatinya masih untuk Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan bodohnya, Yunho baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Sooae hanya sekedar pemuas hawa nafsunya. Yah. Yunho menyesal. Tapi bukankah semuanya sudah terlambat?

-ooo-

Jaejoong berdiri di pinggiran halte bus. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Jarang bus yang berlalu lalang jika sudah semalam ini. Sepanjang jalanan juga sudah sepi. Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong baru saja mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah temannya. Bejibunnya materi yang harus diselesaikan, amat menguras waktu Jaejoong hari ini. Tanpa diundang, rintik air hujan menetes membashi permukaan bumi. Seolah menawarkan diri untuk menemani kesendirian Jaejoong di malam buta ini. Rintik air hujan itu berhaluan menjadi semakin deras. Angin yang kencang membuat daun – daun pohon saling bergesekkan liar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berlari? Terus menunggu? Jaejoong bingung. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya. Jaejoong berjengit. Mantel yang melekat ditubuhnya tidaklah begitu tebal, sehingga efek kehangatannya standar saja.

TIN TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Kabut tebal dan volume air hujan yang saling berlomba jatuh menyamarkan jarak fokus penglihatan Jaejoong. Siapa itu? Pengemudi mobil itu keluar, ia menantang derasnya hujan. Jaejoong ternganga ketika sosok tadi telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Yunho?

Ini bukan penjara ilusi semata kan? Saking rindunya pada pria itu, Jaejoong berimajinasi bahwa pria ini adalah Yunho.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pria itu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat seakan tidak ingin terpisah dari Jaejoong. Jelas, pria berbadan tegap itu adalah Yunho. Jaejoong membisu. Dada bidang Yunho yang basah menempel erat di tubuh Yunho. Meski sangat basah, namun malah kehangatan yang menjalar di tubuh Yunho. Nyaman.

"Yu_Yunho? Ini kau?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Intonasi suaranya kurang jelas karena sesak akan rengkuhan tangan kekar Yunho.

"Iya. Ini aku Boo" lirih Yunho sayu. Suara ini? Jaejoong rindu pada Yunho, tapi hatinya memberontak menolak Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Jae?" tanya Yunho sedih merasa tertolak. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk orang! Yang sopan. Kau tahu tata krama kan?"

"Bukankah kau kekasihku? Apa salahnya?" ucap Yunho.

"Sejak satu minggu ini sudah tidak. Aku ini 'mantanmu'. Kau sudah punya kisah cinta yang lebih indah dan berwarna dengan wanita lain. Dan aku sudah memutuskanmu. Ingat itu baik – baik" Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Bola matanya mulai memanas merangsang bulir air matanya untuk mengalir.

"Mana bisa aku terima. Kau memutuskanku secara sepihak. Asal kau ingat, aku belum membalas pesan singkat darimu. Jadi kita belum putus secara resmi" elak Yunho.

"Jung Yun Ho! Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri! Egomu begitu besar, Hanya memikirkan perasaanmu. Kau tahu Yun? Di sini… di hatiku sangat sakit Yunho. Tega sekali kau berselingkuh. Mencampakkan aku, seakan aku tidak ada harganya sama sekali" Jaejoong emosi. Suaranya agar berteriak berusaha mengalahkan derasnya bunyi hujan.

"Tidak bisa Jaejoong. Kau tetap milikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi" Yunho mempersempit ruang gerak Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkunci rapat. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar di tembok pembatas halte. Mata Yunho membulat, rahangnya mengeras, deru napas barbau cairan moutwash mint mendebur permukaan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu Jae? Aku rapuh Jae. Aku baru sadar bahwa tanpa dirimu, diriku tidak mampu berbuat apa – apa. Konyol bukan? Faktanya, kau telah mencuri hatiku. Sejauh apapun aku berpaling, hatiku akan tetap kembali ke tempat persemayamannya. Yaitu hatimu Jae. Setelah kau pergi, semuanya berubah drastis. Hidupku kosong_ Siapa yang mau memasakkan makanan enak untukku? Membelikanku sup soondae hangat? Lalu merapihkan kamar atau rumahku? Tidak ada. Hanya kau yang tulus melakukan itu semua_ "

"Yun…" air mata Jaejoong meleleh juga.

"Setelah kau pergi dari sisiku, aku baru merasakannya. Rasa kehilangan yang sesungguhnya. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu" suara Yunho begitu lirih. Sama sekali, semua perkataan Yunho bukan sekedar kepura – puraan belaka. Yah. Tanpa Jaejoong, ia bisa gila.

"Yunnie_" Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan nama kesayangan yang Jaejoong sematkan untuknya.

"Aku mohon Jae. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan kebodohan itu lagi. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku. Dan aku sudah meninggalkan wanita itu…" Hati Jaejoong meluruh.

"A_ aku" Jaejoong terbata – bata. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Membuat wajah Yunho berubah semakin mendung. Ia mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Kungkungan tangannya melonggar di sekitar tubuh Jaejoong lalu mulai berbalik arah melangkah pelan menuju mobil. Jaejoong sedih. Jangan Yun, Jangan pergi. Bukan itu maksudku. Mulut Jaejoong tercekat. Langkah kakinya seakan tergembok kuat. Pilu. Ia pilu melihat kondisi Yunho yang begitu menyeramkan. Mirip berandal yang tak terurus. Lalu apa salahnya untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua? Baru Yunho akan membuka pintu mobil_

"YUNNIE!" Jerit Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh.

"AKU MAU KEMBALI PADAMU!"

Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi di siang bolong kan? Yunho mematung di tempatnya. Aliran air hujan terus mencumbui tubuhnya. Jaejoong berlari kecil mendekati Yunho.

"Aku_ aku mencintai_ hiks_ mu hikss_ Yun_nie" aku Jaejoong tersedu. Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Mari kita mulai dari awal. Membuka lembaran baru" ujar Jaejoong pasti.

"Terimakasih Boojae. Aku benar - benar mencintaimu" mata Yunho berbinar – binary bahagia.

"Aku juga Yunnie"

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong lalu menghempaskannya agak kasar ke body mobil sportnya. Memeluknya erat. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir kenyal merah muda Jaejoong. Lumatan hangat penuh cinta itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh napsu. Yunho rindu bibir manis ini.

"ngghh…ahhh…"

Desahan – desahan seksi menyeruak berbalasan dengan hujan. Indah. Mereka berciuman intim di bawah guyuran hujan. Yunho melepas ciumannya sejenak. Deru napas mereka berkejaran di udara.

"Kau tahu apa yang mebuatku berpaling Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Ng"

"Karena aku ingin bercinta denganmu tapi_"

"Kau tidak pernah memintanya Yunnie" potong Jaejoong protes. Air hujan sudah membasahi rambut, wajah dan tubuhnya. Lekuk tubuh sempurnanya tercetak di balik balutan kaus kasual itu. Membuat Yunho bergairah dan adik kecilnya menegang seketika menetralisir luapan napsu yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Jadi kalau aku meminta, kau mau memberikannya Boo?"

"**_Everything for You_**, yun" senyum Jaejoong tulus.

"**_Thank you_**, sayang. _**Lets do that now**_"

"_**Here**_?", ia membelalakkan mata.

"**_Sure_**._** Nobody here**_" Yunho tersenyum mesum dan mulai bertindak brutal.

-ooo-

-END-

Maaf kalau ada salah ^^~

Gimme review? Thanks~ ^^


End file.
